Love Story
by Weapon of Kaos
Summary: When a my OC comes to White Chapple High something happenes. Ethan falls in love with her.WARNIG: LEMON VILOINCE RAPE AND CUSSING.  Ethan/OC Benny/Sarah Jesse/OC Forced  Erica/Rory.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Dont own the characters of My Babysitter's a Vampire. I own Jessica Parks. Enjoy the lemon and this is like my second lemon.:) The lemon is in later chapters.

Ethan Morgan walked through the halls of White Chapple High School. He walked up to his two best friends Benny and Sarah. "Hey guys who is the new girl that Rory is talking to?" Ethan asked. "Thats his cousin. She just transfered here from Australia I think." Sarah said. Rory saw them and dragged the girl over to them. "Hey guys!" Rory exclaimed. "Hey Rory." Sarah and Benny said. Ethan was distracted by the girl that was currently hiding behind Rory. "Hi I'm Ethan." Ethan said offering his hand for the girl to shake. The girl looked at Rory and he nodded. She grabbed Ethan's hand and shook it. "Hi. I'm Jessica." The girl said. "These are mine and Ethan's best friends Benny and Sarah and Erica should be here." Rory said then a blonde girl showed up. "Whos the dewb?" The blonde asked. "This is my cousin Jessica. Jessica this is Erica." Rory said. "She's your cousin?" Erica asked. "Yeah." Rory said. Erica laughed. "A girl as pretty as her is your cousin?" Erica asked. Rory's smile faltered. Jessica notied this and gave Rory a big hug. "Look Rica-" "Erica" "Erica...this is my family. He may be a crazy dope, but he's my family and i love him for every crazy dopy thing about him." Jessica said.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. No one ever said somehing like that to Erica. "Excuse me. No one says anything like that to me." Erica said with a snarl. Jessica didn't look frightened. "That wasn't the reaction I was going for. Why aren't you ferightened?" Erica asked. Jessica bared her fangs causing Benny to give a little girlish scream. "Your like me?" Sarah asked. Jessica nodded. Ethan looked at her. 'Thats hot' Ethan thought. "Look leave my cousin alone and you wont get on my bad side." Jessica said. Erica glared at her then left. "Dude that was awesome!" Benny said. Sarah smacked Benny upside the head. "So what's your first period?" Sarah asked. "History." Jessica said. "I have that. Come on." Ethan said. She followed Ethan into a class where they were meet by a middle aged man. "Mr. Morgan Miss..." "Parks." Jessica said "I'm new here." She added. The man smiled and told her to sit next to Ethan. Jessia followed Ethan to their seats.

During class Ethan kept glancing at Jessica throughout class. "Um is there something on my face?" Jessica asked. "No I just um...think that you look really pretty." Ethan said. then he realized what he had just said and he started blushing a deep dark red. "Thanks I think." Jessica smiled. Ethan smiled and then the bell rang for lunch. "Come on lets go to lunch." Ethan said. Jessica nodded and stood up. They walked in silence then everything was broken by a voie that was familiar to Ethan. They turned to see Jesse. "Hey here hottie want me to take you around school?" Jesse asked. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Umm... no I already have someone showing me around." Jessica said. Ethan nearly chocked on his saliva. Jesse looked pevved. "What? And who might that be?" Jesse asked. "Ethan." Jessica answered. Jesse looked peeved. He grabbed Ethan's neck and slammed him up against the wall. "Stop don't hurt him." Jessica pleaded. Jesse didn't listen and squeezed Ethan's neck harder. Ethan gasped trying to refill his lungs.

* * *

><p>Benny, Sarah, Rory, and Erica are waiting in the cafeteria for Jessica and Ethan. "I'm going to find them." Benny said He walked out of the cafiteria to see Jesse hold Ethan by his neck against the wall and Jessica trying to get Jesse's hand away from Ethan's neck. Ethan put his hand on Jesse's to help her but instead he got a vision.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jesse is standing next to a lifeless Jessica, who has a knife sticking out of her chest. He was laughing and then he started drinking her blood Benny was trying to console a crying Rory.<em>

* * *

><p>Ethan's eyes went back to normal. He looked at Jessica and she was looking scared. Ethan reachout for her and grabbed her hand. He got another vision.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jessica was still laying next to Jesse's legs and she was breathing but the knife was still in her chest! She got up and pulled at stake from behind her back and stabbed Jesse. She then looked at Ethan and she fell into his arms. "Ethan save me. Please." She said then she passed out.<em>

* * *

><p>His eyes went back to normal and then he lifted his leg and kicked Jesse in the groin. Jesse let go of Ethan's neck then tired to grab it again then he was bitten on his wrist by Jessica. He staggered back and then he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall. She screamed. Ethan looked to see Benny standing next to the cafeteria door. "Get a teacher!" Ethan said. Benny went into the cafeteria and grabbed the nearest teacher. "Yes Benny." The man said. "Jesse is chocking the new girl Mr. Clarks." Benny said. Mr. Clarks got up and followed Benny out into the hallway. As soon as they got into the hallway the sight that greeted them was Jesse with his hand tight around the neck of Jessica and Rory, Ethan, Sarah, and Erica trying to pull Jesse off of her.<p>

"JESSE! Get your hand off of that young lady right now.!" Mr. Clarks ordered. Jesse released his grip on Jessica's neck and she slomped to the ground clutching her neck. Rory, Ethan, and Erica ran over to her. Ethan picked her up and set her on his lap and checked her neck for any damage. He saw nail cuts on both sides of her neck four on the left side and one on the right side. "Sarah please call 911." Mr. Clarks said. "You Jesse are coming with me to the principable's office." Mr. Clarks said to Jesse taking him to the prinipables office. " Erica get something to stop the bleeding." Ethan said. Erica tore her shirt and gave the peice to Ethan. Ethan pressed the cloth to Jessica's neck. "The ambulance is on its way. Is she ok?" Sarah asked. "Where is the girl that got chocked?" a man in a white outfit asked. "Right here."Ethan said. They lifted Jessica onto a gurnie. "Wait can I go into the Ambulence with her?" Ethan asked. "Sure kid come on get in." the driver said. Ethan got into the back of the ambulane and held Jessica's hand. She smiled. "Hey you ok?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." Jessica said. "I'm fine." Ethan said. "I know that you saw two visions that invlolved me." Jessica said. "Yeah but in the one I got from yoyu definitly proved who you are." Ethan smiled. Jessica smiled back. The ambulence doors opened and they pulled the gurnie out. and wheeled her into the doors of the hospital. "Sir you need to stay here." The nurse said.

4 hours later

Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory are all standing in the waiting room. Then a nurse came out of the room."Mr. Morgan?" the nurse asked. "Yes? Is she ok?" Ethan asked. The nurse smiled."Go see for yourelf." the nurse said. They all walked into the room. "Hey guys." Jessica said. Ethan blushed when she smiled at him. "Hey cuz how's your neck?" Rory asked. "It's fine. And Ethan." Jessica said. "Yeah." Ethan relpied. "Thank you for saving me from Jesse." She said. He smiled and gave er a hug. "Hey um can I talk to Sarah and Erica alone?" Jessica asked. The guys nodded and left. "Whats up?" Sarah asked. "I like Ethan." Jessica said. Erica smiled. "I knew it." She said.

* * *

><p>Ethan, Benny, and Rory stayed by the door to see what the girls were talking about. "I like Ethan." They heard Jessica say. "I knew it." They heard Erica say. "Jessica likes me?" Ethan asked. "Yeah we just heard her say that." Benny said. Ethan sat down on the chair that was right next to the door. "But I don't know if Ethan likes me back I highly doubt that he does." Jessica said. "Well what did you guys do?" Sarah asked. "Well in first period he kept staring at me and then he started blushing in third period." Jessica said. "You kept staring at her?" Rory asked. Ethan gave a sheepish nod. "Well I think that he likes you." Erica said.<p> 


	2. Attacked

Disclaimer: I Dont own the characters of My Babysitter's a Vampire. I own Jessica Parks. Enjoy the lemon and this is like my second lemon.:) The lemon is in later chapters.

Jessica looked shocked. "You think that Ethan Morgan likes me. A stupind vampire girl?" Jessica asked. "Ok listen to this Jessica. You said that he kept staring at you. So its obvious that he likes you." Erica said. "Yeah besides I saw the way he looked at you when Jesse started Choking you. He was scared that he was going to loose you." Sarah said. Jessia set her hand on her neck. "Etha was scared that he was going to lose me?" Jessica asked. "Hang on Sarah come with me." Erica said. Sarah and Erica walked out of the hospital room and accedentlly hit Ethan's head. "Oh Ethan sorry and you need to go into the room and talk to Jessia." Erica said. Ethan looked at her like she was crazy. "What Erica means is go ask Jessica out." Sarah said. Ethan got up and walked into the room. Jessica smiled from her spot on the bed. "Hey." She said. "Hey so um I have a question for you." Ethan said blushing. Jessia looked at him and nodded. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ethan asked. Jessia had a schocked look o her face. "You want to go out with me. A silly vampire girl?" Jessica asked. Ethan nodded. "Well Ethan...I...uh...yes." Jessia said. Ethan smiled. He went over to her and he huged her. "I love you Jessica. I dont ever want to loose you. To anyone or anything." Ethan said to her. Jessica smiled and higed him back. "I love you too Ethan." Jessica said. Ethan sat down next to her and put hs arm around her. "Hey Ethan...oh um should I come back later?" Rory asked. Ethan looked at Jessica. "What is it Rory?" Jessica asked. "Um Jesse's outside. He wants to talk to Jessica." Rory said. Before Jessica or Ethan could answer Jesse walked into the room. "What do you want Jesse?" Ethan asked. "I want Jessica." Jesse said. "No your not getting me." Jessica said. Jesse smiled. "Oh really? And why is that?" He asked. Jessica scoffed. "Sorry you came too late." Ethan said. "What?" Jesse asked his smile fading. "I'm Ethan's girlfriend. That's why your too late Jesse. And why would I go out with a guy who hurt me and Ethan?" Jessica said. Jesse pulled a knife out from underneath his jacket and lunged at Ethan. He knocked Ethan off the bed and he tried to stabb Ethan. "Jesse get off of him." Jessia sreamed getting up off the floor and trying to get Jesse off of Ethan. "Benny!Sarah! Rory! Erica! Someone HELP!" Jessica screamed. Benny and Rory came in to see Ethan flat on his back with Jesse on top of him with a knife and Jessica trying t get Jesse off of Ethan.

"Benny! Help me please!" Jessica pleaded. Benny went up to Jesse and grabbed the hand that held the knife. Jesse looked at Benny and kicked him. "Benny!" Jessica and Ethan screamed. Being distracted Ethan let his arms fall down. Jesse used this time to drive the knife into Ethans left shoulder just under the sholderblade causing him to screamed out in pain. Jessica had a look of horror on her face. Her stomache growled with huger for Ethan's rare blood. Sarah came in and knocked Jesse out. Jessica crawled over to Ethan. "Ethan? Are you ok?" She asked. She laied his head on her lap. Her stomache growled with the need of his blood. Ethan pulled her head down to his neck. "Drink I know that you are hungry." Ethan whispered into her ear. Her fangs revealed themselves and she had no choice but to sink her fangs into her boyfriends dilicious bloodfilled neck.."Forgive me Ethan." She said She sank her fangs into his nek. Delicious H deficiant blood rushed down her throat. Ethan brought his hand up to her head and grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it telling her to stop. Her fangs retracted and she licked the holes and they healed immeditly. She whipped her mouth right before two nurses came in. "What happened?" one of them asked. "That jerk attacked my boyfriend and stabbed him." Jessica said pointing at Jesse, who was currently being held down by Benny. "Call the police, and get a doctor." The nurse said. "Are you alright?" She asked Jessica. "Yeah I'm fine." Jessica said. She looked at Ethan. Ethan's skin looked pale. "Whats wrong with him?" Jessica asked. "He's loosing alot of blood." The nurse said. A doctor came in and they got to work on Ethan. They told Jessica she had to leave the room.

In the waiting room.

Jessica walked back and fourth. "Jessica sit down." Benny said "I cant. I'm worried sick about Ethan." Jessica said. "Jessica he's going to be fine he's in good hands." Sarah said. Jessica sat downand her legs started shaking. Then the dotor came out. Jessica jusmped to her feet and rushed over to the doctor. "Is he ok?" She asked. "Mr. Morgan will be fine. Right now he's resting. But he will be awake soon then you can visit him." The doctor said. "Ok I'm going to wait for Ethan to wake up. Benny you and Sarah go tell Ethan's parents what happened. Erica you and Rory go to the police departmemnt and find out what they are going to do with Jesse." Jessica said. The others nodded and left. Jessica went into the oom to see Ethan awake and flipping through channels on the tv. He heard her come into the room and looked at her. He still had the pale complextion. "Hey." He said smiling at her. "Ethan...I'm so sorry hat this happened to you." Jessica said rushing over to him and hugging him. Ethan winced but didnt say anything. He wrapped his arms around her. "Jessica dont worry I'm fine." Ethan said rubbing her back. "Why did you make me drink you blood when you were loosing it." Jessica asked. "Because I knew that you needed to drink and my blood is a delicatcy amonsgt vampires." Ethan said. Then he felt something wet on his chest. "Jessica are you crying?"Ethan said. She sat up and whipped her tears. "No." She said trying not to cry anymore. "Jess. Look at me. Whats wrong?" Ethan asked lifting her chin for her to look at him. She looked at him "Ethan I almost lost you. Twice. The first time I wasnt your girlriend but I was scared that I would never be able to become your girlfriend. The second time I thought that you were gonna die I was worried sick about you." Jessica said breaking down ino tears again. Ethan pulled her cloder to his body. "Your not going to loose me Jess. I promise." Ethan said Jessica looked at him then leaned in to kiss him but was cut short when Ethan's parents and younger sister came in. "Oh my Ethan baby are you ok? Is mommies little boy ok?" Ethan's mom said. "MOM! Come on. My girlfriends here!" Ethan said. Then he realized what he just said. "Girlfriend?" Jane asked.


	3. First time

Disclaimer: I Dont own the characters of My Babysitter's a Vampire. I own Jessica Parks. Enjoy the lemon and this is like my second lemon.:) The lemon is in later chapters.

'Oh no. Ethan...you seriously had to say that.' Jessica thought. Ethan gulped. "Ethan...is this young lady you girlfriend. Hi I'm Ethan's mother. This is my husband and this is our daughter Jane." Ethan's mom said extending her hand to Jessica. "Hi I'm Jessica." Jessica said. "Are you by any chance related to Logan Parks?" Ethan's father asked. Jessica nodded. "He's my older brother." Jessica said. Ethan cleared is throat. "Apperently we are not wanted here at the moment. Come on ladies." Ethan's father said ushering his wife and daughter out of the room. Jessica laughed. "Ok that was weird." She said. Ethan nodded in agreement. "So um...Jess are you still afraid that your gonna loose me?" Ethan asked. Jessica crawled over to him and sat on his lap. "Yes. I'll always be afraid of loosing you. I'm always going to be watching ater you." Jessica said laying her head on his chest and lightly running a finger up and down his chest and stomache. He shuddered and all the blood raced south.

"Hey Jessica we found out what they are doing to do to Jesse. "Erica said. "What are they going to do to him?" Ethan asked. "They are throwing him in jail the best prison hold in White Chapple history. " Rory said. Jessica smiled and looked at Ethan. "Hey uh guys can we have some privicy?" Ethan asked. The others nodded and left. Jessica looked at her watch. "Oh no I have to go." She said. "What? Now?" Ethan asked. "Yeah...Logan's probably worried sick about me." Jessica said getting up. Ethan grabbed her wrist. "Ethan...I have to go." She said then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow then?" Ethan asked sliding his hand to her hand. "Yeah." She lied. She quickly left and went home.

6 hours later

Jessica looked into her brothers room to see that Logan is indeed asleep. She slowly walked down the stairs and left to go to the hospital. She walked down the street. 'Ok so what i'm going to do is give him a blowjob the stick his cock between my breast and like fuck him with my breast.' Jessica thought to herself.'Wait...never mind i'll just give him a blowjob and hopefully it escilates to new highets.' She thought. She decided to go up to the hospital. She walked into the hospital to see that there was no one at the front desk. So she just went up to the third floor and walked up to Ethan's room. She opened the door and walked in.

Inside the room.

Ethan was laying on his right side and was silently snoring. He is awaken by the door opening to his room. he opens his eyes slightly to hear light footsteps coming close to his bed. "I didnt properly thank you ealier." He heard Jessica said. He layed on is back and looked at his girlfriend. 'She looks really beautiful in the moonlight' he thought. "What did you have in mind?" He asked looking into her beautiful chrystal blue eyes. She smiled and gently slides her hand down his chest over his stomache and finally resting it on his cloth covered cock. Ethan closed his eyes when she pressed her hand down on his dick. "So what do ya say?" She asked. He gulped and nodded. She smiled and brought her hand up and cupped his cheeks in her hands and lowered her head causing Ethan to blush. He brings his good hand up to her cheek and leaned upward and captured her lips in a kiss.

She deepened the kiss by sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands travel down her sides and then they go under the hem of her shirt and starts to slide the shirt upward feeling her stomach along the way. She broke the kiss for well needed air. She pulls off her shirt and is left in her bra and skirt. He looks down at her breast to see the beautiful C-cuped breasts. She reaches behind his neck and unties the hospital gown that he was in and started to pull it off of his shoulders. he brought their lips back together and licked her bottom lip with his tonge. She gladly opened her mouth and bought her tonge out to meet his. She genltly slide the gown off of his left shoulder and arm and then got it completely off. She gasped. "What?" He asked. "For a 14 year old your huge!" She exclaimed. Ethan blushed. "It's not fair that Im naked and your not." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and removed her bra. He then moved his hands from her upper back down to the hem of her skirt. He starts to slide his hands down the skirt and slips it off of her ass. She lifted her body up and took off the skirt. She moved her body downward to where she was facing his harden cock. She licked it and felt it harden even more then it already was. She then started sucking on his cock. He moaned and closed his eyes.

She started to bobb her head up and down taking more of him into her mouth. "Oh Jessica! Stop!" He moaned out. She took his member out of her mouth. "Ethan...I love you." She said as she moved closer to him. "I love you too Jessica." He said. Jessica grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I know what you want me to do." He said. He flipped them over to where he was hovering over her. He lined himself up to her enterance. He noticed that she had a scared look on her face. "Jessica? Are you ok?" He asked. "Ethan...I have to tell you something." Jessica said. "OK." He said. "I'm a virgin." She said. He looked at her and softly chuckled. "Ethan! It's not funny!" She said. "No I understand Jess. I'm a virgin too." He said. Jessica had a stunned look on her face.

Knowing that made her feel better. She nodded and he thrusted his hips. Jessica screamed out in pain. "What? Whats wrong?" He asked. "You just broke my virgin barrier." She said. He started to thrust his hip hitting her g-spot. Jessica started to moan out. "Oh Ethan! Harder!" She screamed. Ethan was more then eager to comply. He started to thrust harder and faster. He started to moan out. "Oh Jessica!" He moaned. Jessica's breath hitches and she clutches the bed. Ethan used his good arm and wrapped it around her waist and lifted her up and thrusted upward. "Wait!" She exclimed. He stopped and looked at her confused. She started to bounce up and down on his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his lips to hers and caught her in a passiniote kiss.

Jessica continued to kiss Ethan all the while bouncing up and down on him. He cupped her breast in his hands and felt how round and soft then were. He licked her neck and started to suck on it. When he was done there was a dark red mark on her Hispanic skin. "Oh god! I dont think I can last much longer." Ethan moaned out. Jessica continued to bounce up and down. "Oh god! Ethan!" Jessica moaned out. He rounghy grabbed her hip with his good arm and brought her down on his cock and h met his climax.

Jessica fell back onto her back spent. Ethan pulled out of her and laied next to her. "Ethan...that was amazing" She said breathless. Ethan smiled and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. Jessica snuggled up into his chest. They could have sayed like that forever if he hadn't come in. "Well well well, if it isnt little Jessica Parks." They heard a male voice say. Jessica looked up to see her ex boyfriend, Alec Smith. "Alec." She said.


	4. Alec's first apperence

Disclaimer: I Dont own the characters of My Babysitter's a Vampire. I own Jessica Parks Logan Parks Alec Smith and Eveline Marie Morgan. Enjoy the lemon and this is like my second lemon.:) The lemon is in later chapters.

Alec laughed. "You looked surprised o see me." He said walking around the room. Jessica looked from him to Ethan who had a questioning look on his face. "Ethan meet my ex boyfriend Alec. Alec meet my boyfriend Ethan." Jessica said. Alec's smile faded. "Boyfriend?" He asked. Jessica nodded. Alec grabbed a small machine that was next to the bed and chucked it to the ground. Ethan winced as some of the wires pulled on his bad arm as the machine crashed to the floor. "Alec! Whats your problem?" Jessica ased. "My problem is that I thought that you still loved me!" Alec exclaimed. Jessia looked from Ethan to Alec. "No I love Ethan. He is the one I want to be with forever." Jessica said. "Well he's human so if you want to be with him forever you will have to turn him into a vampire. And if I remember corretly you swore that you would never ever drink human blood again after you turned Logan into a vampire." Alec said. Jessica looked down. Ethan looked at Jessica with concerend eye. "I'm already a fledgling." Ethan said. Alec looked at Ethan like he was crazy. "Ethan...Jessica would have bitten you in order for you to be a fledgling." Alec said. "I did bite him." Jessica said. "When?" Alec questioned. "Earlier today. Right after Jesse stabbed him." Jessica it hurts

* * *

><p>With Jesse.<p>

Jesse sat on the bed of his cell ad looked out the window. He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Jessica. I never realized that I think of you like a sister. Ever snce the day that we meet in 720...I always thought that I was in love with you. Now I see that the love I feel for you is the same love that Logan feels for you." Jesse said to himself. Then he heard the door open. He looked at the guard. "Lunch little pest." The guard said. Jesse got up and started to walk calmly to the door. As he passed the guard he was hit hard in the back causing him to be thrown to the ground hard. He groaned and tried to get up but was roughly kicked in the ribs by the guard and one of the guards buddies cam over and started t kick him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Alec looked confused. "Jesse tried to stabb him?" He asked. Ethan nodded. Alec laughed. "What's so funny?" Jessica asked getting annoyed. "Well it's just Jesse could have bitten him." Alec said still laughing. Jessica went to smack him but then Ethan grabbed her arm to stop her but then he got a vision.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jessica was sitting in a hospital bed and she was sweating like crazy and she seemed to be in pain. Ethan grabbed her hand and stroked it. "Ethan it hurts!" she sobbed. Ethan stroked her cheek. "Dont worry Jess. It'll be fine." Ethan said in a soothing voie. Jessica screamed and then they heard a baby cry. "Jess the baby's here." Ethan said looking at his girlfrend who looked really tired. Jessica lifted her head to see the nurse holding a baby in her arms. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asked. Jessica smiled and nodded. The nurse handed her the baby and walked off. "Oh my god she's beautiful." Jessica said. She looked at Ethan and looked back at her daughter. "What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked. "Eveline Marie Morgan." Ethan said looking at his child and his girlfriend. The nurse came back. "I must take her to get cleaned and you have to leave Mr. Morgan. Ms. Parks must rest." The nurse said.<em>

* * *

><p>Ethan shook his head and looked at Jessica's stomah. "Ethan? Whats wrong?" Jessica asked. "I had a vision. It was about you." Ethan said. "About her?" Alec said. "Alec can you leave I need to talk to her alone." Ethan said. Alec leaves and Jessica turns twoards her boyfriend with a questioning look. "What was the vision about?" Jessica asked. Ethan looked at her and he took a deep breath. "In the vision it showed us in 9 months. We were in the hospital. You were in the bed and you were giving birth to a child." Ethan said. Jessica looked at Ethan." What?" Jessica asked. "We had a daughter and I named her." He continued. Jessica looked from Ethan to her stomach. "Are you saying that we have a child?" She asked. Ethan nodded. "Jess..." He startes but stops when she shakes her head. "What are we going to do?" Jessica asked. "I sont know. What would Logan do if he found out?" Ethan asked. Jessica's eyes widened. "Oh no if Logan finds out then...then... He might drink you dry." Jessica said tears starting to go down her cheeks. "Jess he cant Im a fledgling now." Ethan said lifting her face to look at him. Jessica smiled and kissed Ethan on the lips. Ethan smiled against her lips and kissed back.<p>

* * *

><p>With Alec outside the door.<p>

'Jessica why are you with this loser? He's no me I'm the one who turned you...So why leave me for him? Oh well I can just enlist the help from this Jesse person.' Alec thought to himself. He waled out of the hospital and went n the direction of the prison hold. He thought about how Jesse alomst killed Ethan. "Maybe he could try again or maybe we could try and hit Ethan where he is weakest." Alec said to himself. He walked up to the guards. "What do you want punk?' the guard asked. "I would like to see my brother. his names Jesse." Alec said. The guard lead him through the prison and showed him Jesse's cell. "You have a visitor." The guard said pushing Alec into the cell and closing it. "Who are you?" Jesse asked Alec. "My names Alec and Im here to set you free." Alec said. Jesse looked at Alec and shook his head. "No I hurt Jessica's boyfriend." Jesse said. "You love her dont you." Alec asked. Jesse looked at Alec. "Yes I do. I'm in loe with Jessica parks." Jesse said.


End file.
